


It's Over

by CallMeCaptainOrSir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st Battalion, Anakin has a lot of emotions, Drinking to Cope, Friendly Fire, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e07 Darkness on Umbara, Post-Episode: s04e10 Carnage of Krell, Rex is Trying His Best, Umbara arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir/pseuds/CallMeCaptainOrSir
Summary: A reponse to the ask:How did Anakin react to the 501st returning from Umbara?The answer: Not very well





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> I see Anakin’s first reaction being fury, from a place of protectiveness. A mix of disgust, guilt, and loss follow because damn it those were his men how dare anyone see them as less than they are? and why wasn’t he there for them when they needed him. I think some of that blame would also end up on the Council, since they were the ones who called him away and gave Krell command. Obviously the blame should also lay with Palpatine, but I doubt Anakin would see it that way.

 

“Rex!” Anakin jumped out of the gunship, cutting his way across the airfield. “What the hell happened here?”

“Sir.” Rex pulled away from the clones he’d been speaking with, heads bent in a circle. The captain’s back straightened as he shifted to parade rest. Anakin rubbed a hand across his face. 

“Captain, report.”

“General Krell assumed command after you were recalled, as ordered. He chose to proceed with fontal assaults, leading to high casualties.” Rex’s voice was monotone. His eyes fixed at a point just over the general’s left shoulder as he said, “After capturing the airbase, he instigated a friendly fire incident with the 212th battalion. Interpreting this as treasonous, I and a group of volunteers then apprehended the general. He confessed his intention to trade Republic secrets for an apprenticeship under Dooku. Rather than risk this, I ordered his execution.”

“I wish you hadn’t.” Skywalker’s voice was cold as a dead star. 

His eyes flicked to the Jedi and Rex felt his control crack against a sharp spike of fear. His breathing slipped as he grabbed wildly for his shields. 

He’d served under General Skywalker since the beginning of the war. While he wasn’t exactly traditional, the man was a Jedi. The closest Rex had ever see him come to losing control was the Blue Shadow Virus incident. There had been desperation, then, in his voice over the comm, but purpose to match it. Now, his four words carried more hatred than all Krell had spewed together.

“I’d have like to end him myself. A blaster shot is too good for that hut'uunla vheh'ad,” Skywalker snarled. 

Rex swallowed hard. “General?”

“I supposed it was your right to end him.” He took a deep breath and it was like a switch had flipped. “Rex, I’m sorry. I should have been here.” Anakin fisted a hand in his hair. “This never should have happened.”

“No. It shouldn’t have,” Rex let his shoulders drop, “But it did. And it’s over.”

“Yes, it’s over.”

Rex didn’t ask about Dogma. He knew what would happen. They didn’t need to put it to words until the report came across his desk. Anakin didn’t ask about the men. It would never really be over. He pulled what strings he could, managed a few days leave for the men.

The captain found a bottle of Corellian whiskey on his bunk that night. It would be his last peaceful cycle of sleep for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Captain Opal](https://captainopal-7568.tumblr.com) for the ask!
> 
> Come chat with me at [Star Kings](https://millicentisdone.tumblr.com), or send me a prompt!


End file.
